9 Months
by tomi-sama
Summary: A kawaii Mir X San fic. They leave their time and go to Kagome's only to find it isn't so easy there..
1. Saying Goodbye

Kagome stuttered as she tried her best to speak.  
  
"But...why?"She said confused."Don't you like us Sango?"  
  
"Of coarse Kagome!! Me and Miroku love you all. Shippou, you, Inuyasha  
  
(no matter how stubborn he may be). We just...are...so tired of fighting."Said Sango.  
  
"So...does this mean you and Miroku are finally getting together??"Sango blushed  
  
at this."Well...you two can be together, but can't you be together with us still??"Kagome  
  
said.  
  
"Kagome, we'll return every now and then!! You can still tell us when you kill  
  
Naraku!! It's just...i've spent my whole life slaying demons. I think it's time for  
  
a break. A really really long break."Sango said weakly.  
  
Kagome looked really sad in hearing Sango's statement.  
  
For a short fill in, Sango and Miroku were going away....but in "away" I mean,   
  
Kagome's time. For a long time. Infact they were planning to live a demon-free  
  
life there. Happily ever after. BUT Sango still refused to admit Miroku   
  
and her were a couple. iunless he stopped his leacherous ways/i she thought  
  
/iwe can never be a real couple. I mean, groping is all we have./i  
  
Sango stopped and whimpered a little at the thought of leaving all of her friends.   
  
Even Kohaku  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Yep. Father says you're doing much better Kohaku."  
  
"Really sister?*giggle*That's the first time father praised me. *giggle giggle*  
  
It feels sorta weird."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Oh well. She thought. He's...not him self anymore anyway.  
  
Of coarse i'll miss Kagome too.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"How dare Naraku. He thinks Sango would kill her own brother. She would never!  
  
She's a kind and loving sister."  
  
*fast forward*  
  
"Naraku!! I won't have any mercy on you!! Even if you beg!!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kagome...she always stuck up for me..and of coarse i'll miss Shippou...  
  
But we never really had many moments. He's so clingy to Kagome ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stuttered. Hearing Miroku say those words..  
  
"You can't go!! We have to beat Naraku!! Get your wind tunnel fixed up!!  
  
Get revenge for Sango's brother!! We.....have...to...save..  
  
Kikyou..."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, please try to understand. Sango and me found that if we go  
  
to Kagome's time, my wind tunnel will be fixed and Sango..erm...she just doesn't want  
  
to be around her brother and fall into Naraku's traps anymore."Miroku said, quickly  
  
thinking of an excuse for Sango's leaving. Inuyasha didn't except.  
  
"I don't care...Miroku...you helped me find the wind scar damnit!!  
  
Don't give up on my now you stupid hard-headed wannabe-monk!!"Inuyasha said, not   
  
aware of his own words.  
  
Miroku shot a glance up at the hanyou and walked away angrily.  
  
"Miiiirroooooookkkkkkuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!"He heard a scream.  
  
Shippou was galopping towards him with fear plastered all over his small and  
  
kawaii face.  
  
"Miroku Miroku*pant pant* you can't leave!! Inuyasha just told me then pounded   
  
me on the head!!! He's gonna take all his rage out on me if you leave!"*sweatdrop  
  
on Miroku's head*Said Shippou.  
  
"Shippou, take this."He handed the kawaii fox a piece of parchment.  
  
"0.o peace? It says "peace" Miroku! Is something wrong? Do I give this  
  
to Inuyasha and he'll get drunk and jabber about loving me?"Shippou asked.  
  
"It's a sacred peice of parchment. Put it on your nose and say Inuyasha's  
  
name and he will not be able to get you ^___^"  
  
"Miiirooookkkuuuu...I'll miss you and Sango!!"  
  
"Shippou, please try to understand. Tell Inuyasha and Kagome to visit us   
  
every now and then and tell Sango to meet me at the well."  
  
"OoooOOOkkKkkK"Said Shippou and hopped off.  
  
With that Miroku continued to the well.  
  
*one hour later*  
  
"Ah!Sango-Chan!! I've been waiting forever!!"Miroku smiled.  
  
"Miroku...Kagome-Sama said her parents would pick us up and help us. On agreement  
  
that we visit her and Inuyasha once a month."  
  
"Ahh....that's good."He said.  
  
"And one more thing....remove your hand from my backside or face the wrath of  
  
the kawaii fuzzball on my shoalder who will be accompanying us."  
  
With that Kirara jumped from Sango's shoulder to Miroku's head and clawed.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK"He said and quickly removed his hand.  
  
"Now. What we really need to focus on is how to get through here."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Forgive me!!!!"  
  
*push*  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
was heard from bolth of them. 


	2. Meet The Family

*BOOM*  
  
"OoOoO0ooo0hhhhh......."  
  
"OwCHcH"  
  
*THUD!*  
  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWW"cried Miroku.  
  
"You...you...perverted idiot!! How dare you throw me down here!!   
  
especially by my backside!!!"Sango cried.  
  
"How..did you manage..to bring...that stupid...wooden bucket down here?"  
  
He whimpered.  
  
"Well DUUH!! I'm not a fool Houshi-Sama!"  
  
"Heeeellllloooo??"Said an un-farmiliar voice.  
  
"Erm...we come in peace!!!"Said Miroku, afraid of people he didn't know..  
  
especially in unfarmilliar areas.   
  
"Do you happen to be Miroku and Sango? The beauty and the beast as Kagome  
  
says?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Um..yes mam. Would you happen to be Kagome's mother?"Asked Sango.  
  
":D Why yes, yes I am! One second! I'll lower down the rope."Said the mother.  
  
"Thankyou, but that will not be necessary."Said Sango. Jumping to greet the new   
  
but some what familiar face of Kagome's mother.  
  
"What a beautiful kimono!! I wish I had one of such great quality!"  
  
Said the kind mother.  
  
"Thankyou very much. I can make one for you if you would like."Said Sango,   
  
trying her best to act normal.  
  
"Errr...Sango...I believe this well is just a bit to high...  
  
would you please get Kirara?" He asked.  
  
"Um sure...sorry Miroku."  
  
Soon enough the boy was out.  
  
"Nice skirt mom!!"Shouted one of the boys passing by as they studied   
  
the monk.  
  
"And hey, girl! How's about showing more skin babe!! We can get to know  
  
eachother at my house!"They smirked and rode by.  
  
Sango looked very angry at such a comment, and ran up to the boys, caught  
  
one by the scarf of the shirt, and remembering the weaklings in this time,  
  
only stepped on his toes.  
  
"That bitch is whack yo!!"Said the other one and ran away.  
  
"What do you say, boy?"She said to the boy still entangled in her wrists.  
  
"What do you say t the monk and me?"  
  
"Whoa!! He's a monk!! Babe...ss..ssoorry..(can't mess with a holy dudes  
  
babe)you're hot...but not worth goin to hell...."  
  
"Wha...what?!"She stuttered and pulled him closer to her face.  
  
Then simply pushed him away and walked back to the mother and the open-mothed  
  
monk.  
  
"Sa..Sango..you said my name in your asking for apology.."He said  
  
in a mixture of happiness and confusion.  
  
But she ignored his comment.  
  
"I'm so sorry mam" she said to the calm mother.  
  
"Oh my dear, it's quite fine. They pick on Sota and tie stuff to my cat.."  
  
She said, accepting the appology.   
  
Sango and Miroku were bewildered at this new and strange place. There were   
  
strange things passing on the black ground moving at quite a speed, surely they  
  
would be a formidable foe if they were to attack! And worse of all, some of them emited  
  
strange noises!  
  
"Well..we best get you two set up in our home! We've got a tour!" Said the mom.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Hello." Said Sango seeing the elderly man and the young boy.  
  
"Hey! Cool! Are you Sango...and Miroku? The ones Kagome's always blabbering about?  
  
If you are...can I see one of your moves? Wait..let me get a camera..."Said Sota.  
  
"Sota...don't make them feel strange. Why don't you go and clean your room? ^___^"  
  
Asked the mother.  
  
The elderly man incpected Miroku's robes and Sango's backpack.  
  
"Erm....excuse me?"Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"Daughter! Daughter! These people are from the past!!! It's amazing!! They have scars!  
  
They have old wooden buckets! They have....a three tailed cat? Oh well.  
  
anyway...what's it like? Do you look for the sacred jewel? Do you...."Blabbered  
  
the grandfather of Kagome.  
  
"Grandpa...why don't you go make some food? I bet they're starving."  
  
"Erm...ok....I geuss....."  
  
"Anyway, my dear. Why don't I take you up to your room. SOOOOTTTAAA!!! Come   
  
escort the young boy to his room please!!!"Said the mom.  
  
"Kay mom!!"Replied Sota.  
  
Sango thought about tomorrow....what a day it would be..exploring a world  
  
free of demons....of women excepting Miroku's pleads..  
  
Wha...What? What do I care! She assured her self.  
  
"Here we go dear." Said the mother.  
  
"Please enjoy your self and be sure to come down when it's time for dinner!  
  
See you in the morning dear."  
  
Sango stared. Was she suddenly a princess? There were pre-made skirts  
  
in the sliding doors dephs, not evn one blood stain on them!  
  
There were books...a couple strange contraptions that Kagome called bras...  
  
She turned...to see another door! She opened it, to find a dim-lighted room  
  
With something called a "sink" in it, a strange hole in the middle   
  
of what looked like a seat, shredded paper? And...even..a rain maker?  
  
Ah, yes. Kagome talked about a bath...she had been in many hot springs,  
  
but never one so small!! This world was amazing...She quickly put  
  
on something called pajamas (Kagome had worn them when going to sleep) and sat down  
  
on the large puffy bench.  
  
Wha....WHAT!!!??It was...forming around her...but it felt so good..She laid  
  
her head down on the dis-attatched puffy part of the bench, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
Miroku looked, and fell asleep instantly. Yes, he already expected it.  
  
Long ago, Kagome had shown him pictures (realistic drawings) of her house..  
  
so, night to him.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake them up mom?"Asked Sota.  
  
"No dear. They've had a rough night. And they're going to have a rought day tomorrow!  
  
Now, you should get some rest. They have school and so do you! Night dear."  
  
Said the mom.  
  
"Night mom." 


	3. Naraku Is Back

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"It...won't stop....stop....you wretched...stupid...beep...uuuuggghhhh.."Sango cried.  
  
"Good morning Sango! It's past time to get up! You should get yourself ready!  
  
Sango looked up and gasped...this wasn't outside...no nature...just a closed room..  
  
"EEEEEK..oh...i'm so sorry mam! I'll get right up!  
  
After teaching Sango how to brush her teeth and ordering Sota to do the  
  
same with Miroku Sango was out. Same with Miroku. They walked together, taking the  
  
directions of Kagome's mother. Sango wearing a mini skirt and a shcool girl T-shirt.  
  
Miroku wearing the outfit that he was aloud to wear. It was NOT confortable! It  
  
was tight, disabled him as a monk, and let no air through! Sango giggled a bit  
  
at watching poor Miroku struggle with his suit, causing a chain reaction...him laughing  
  
too. It was such a kawaii moment ^__^.  
  
"Sango....what do you think we study here?" Miroku asked wearily.  
  
"Well....i'm not sure Miroku. I believe we study arithmatic,(math Miroku said to  
  
himself) Reading, (OOH!!OOOH!! I know that one he said to himself)  
  
History...:D(Miroku :D)  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Hey...at least we have our first "period" together."She assured the worrying monk.  
  
"Yes Sango..it's just.....wha..."Miroku tried to finish but was interupted   
  
when suddenly a bell like sound rang...and.....eeeeeeeeeek!!!There were  
  
teenagers, flocking from door to door! They were everywhere! Crashing, banging,  
  
screaming, talking...girls staring at the cute new boy and boys  
  
staring at the hot new girl.  
  
whispers of, "Look how cute he is!", "I wonder if that girl is taking him!",   
  
"That..girl..is H-O-T!", "Hoa...look at that babe..", and rarely, "They look  
  
nice."  
  
Then, suddenly a bell rang again. But this time...instead of flocking out, they flocked in!  
  
Sango studied a door and quickly said, "Math! That's what the door says! That's   
  
supposed to be where we go!!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Little did they know....math sucks!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stired a little. It was still night in the olden times..  
  
but Inuyasha wasn't there. She worried a little bit.   
  
She then got up and followed a small amount of light to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha?"She asked.  
  
"No. But I did see a small ammount of red, maybe his outfit moving in the dark."  
  
"Ok. How's Shippou?"  
  
"He's fine. You should go look for Inuyasha."  
  
"Um.....ok then.(puuushy!)"She said.  
  
*After Kagome walked out of the room*  
  
  
  
"Yes...you look for Inuyasha and have your heart broken my dear."Said "Kaede".  
  
As soon as Kagome was clear out of the village, the people around  
  
had puffy white stuff leaking out of them, along with blood.  
  
(OOOOOOHHHHH @______0 freeeeaaaaakkkkkkyyyy......)  
  
"Naraku."Said the hidden woman.  
  
"The girl...surely she will be hearts broken after this...but are you sure  
  
she would hate Inuyasha enough to....kill him and Kikyou? I mean...she's   
  
jealous...but....not that much...right?Asked KAGURA.  
  
"It's quite simple." said the back-to-normal Naraku...  
  
"But...i'm not sure i'm ready to un veil my secrets yet."  
  
"But...Onigumo's heart is within you. Kikyou's death will rip him  
  
apart. Am I wrong?" Asked the curious Kagura.   
  
"That is wrong Kagura. Onigumo..is no longer within me.(dun-dun-dun)"Stated   
  
Naraku.  
  
"And with Sango and Miroku gone, no one can control them. Corect?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kikyou...she will die after this process.(this is one year later so Kagome is 16,  
  
Miroku 17, Sango 17, Inuyasha (?), and Kikyou like..19..(not 50)  
  
also..Kikyou is one of Kagura's friends.)  
  
Well...she'll be happy with Inuyasha in hell...at least...  
  
*Back to Kagome*  
  
"Oh no...Kikyou's soul collectors! Inuyasha!!"  
  
*Kikyou and Inuyasha with Kagome watching secretly*  
  
"Inuyasha...please stop...please stop following me....I only wish  
  
to kill Naraku and live a full life."Kikyou said, pushing the hanyou away.  
  
"Kikyou....I can't....i'm so empty without you! I'll never forget you!  
  
No!*hugz her*"Inuyasha Said.  
  
Kagome:*Gasp!*  
  
"Inuysha...Kagome...will...not like this...please..."  
  
"I don't care! I mean...I care about Kagome! I care about her alot....  
  
it's just...i'll never have as much...love...for her.."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Oh no!! Kagome's heart is gonna be broken!! And..Kikyou..just to tell  
  
you is gonna get Inu...I like her...not that I have anything against Kagome... 


	4. Heart Breaker

"Inu...yasha?" Said Kagome, catching his attention.  
  
"Kagome....Kikyou...she...apologised for...everything...I think...  
  
I've chosen her."  
  
Kagome and Kikyou:*gasp*  
  
"Inuyasha.....you liar! You told me you loved me! Why? Why did you lie?!  
  
"Kagome, I didn't lie! I love you and always will! It's just...I love you  
  
in a differend way than Kikyou...please...forgive me!"  
  
Kikyou:*stares*  
  
"..Inuyasha....*cries*"Kagome cried and ran off...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Back in normal time Sango and Ayumi have become good friends.  
  
"It seems pretty cool over here, not counting our phyco math teacher!  
  
He was just talking about gibberish!"Said Sango.  
  
"Yep. But...there is ONE more thing you need to worry about.  
  
It's obvious you rock at history..your demon thing was a bit strange but whatever,  
  
But there's a girl named Mary. She'll do anything to..oh no!  
  
she's coming here!"Ayumi said.  
  
*Tami started playing "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong"*  
  
"So, your name's Sango. Nice but strange. Whatever. Anyway,   
  
I, Mary am inviting you to OUR club."  
  
"But...clubs aren't aloud in school.."Said Ayumi.  
  
"Shudup! Who said anything to you! Go do your homework! Anyway, accept?"  
  
*Ayumi moves a little but Sango urges her to stay**Miroku raises his head  
  
to Sango, that strange looking girl, Ayumi and Sango's other friends.*  
  
"Ayumi was right. Clubs are not aloud here. And besides, you are a tad bit  
  
annoying."  
  
Mary:*baffled*"Newbie dork! I bet you and that new boy are going out! I'm going  
  
to tell all my friends!!"*looks like Kagome when she's angry so scares Sango  
  
a bit*  
  
Miroku:*blush and smile*^______^  
  
"omg!! Ayumi! Run! She's got the power of preps!EEEEK!!"*fake*"Said Sango.  
  
"You little...ughh!! Yo're in my school,so i'll show you how hard it is!!"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yeah! Sango can take you down!"  
  
"Erm...yeah! Go Sango!"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Sango's encouraging friends.  
  
"You bet it's a threat Coral girl. (Sango means coral.)"  
  
"Ok then. It's a bet."  
  
*Tami plays the part of the song that says, "I hope those cigarrets are gonna make you  
  
cough. I hope you heard this song, and it pissed you off.  
  
I take that back, I hope your doin fine. And if I had a dollar I might give you  
  
99. Little Miss Little Miss Little Miss Can't be wrong.."  
  
*Miroku walks over to Sango*  
  
"Hmmmm...ummm...Sango....may I ask what's wrong with her?"  
  
*Ayumi blushed*  
  
"I don't really understand it either Miroku. But it was rather funny.."  
  
Ayumi has a crush on Miroku thought Sango. Come to think of it...they  
  
might make a cute couple...I geuss....  
  
"Um...ok...we have our next period together, right?!"Asked Miroku, followed   
  
by a huddle of boys staring at Sango making her feel quite unconforatable.  
  
"Yes, we do! Along with Ayumi and Ein!"Said Sango, bringing the blushing  
  
girls in.  
  
"That's good. See ya' Sango! Bye Ayumi and Ein."Miroku said, followed by the   
  
pool of boys except for Hojo (or whoever that one dude is).  
  
"Erm...hello Sango..."Said the shy boy.  
  
"Hello?"She said. After all, this is some one she didn't even know!  
  
"Would you mind going out sometime?"He asked.  
  
Ayumi and Ein:"Oh coarse not! She'd love to!  
  
Sango:?!Go outside? She could do that anytime...with him he means..  
  
well alright...I geuss she thought.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at....how's about 6:00?"  
  
Ayumi and Ein:"That'd be great!"  
  
Pick me up? Carry me? Wha...what? She thought.  
  
Miroku:*Stares unpleasently at Hojo*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Woohoo! My first heart breaker! Poor Kagome! Poor Miroku!  
  
And worst of all Sango thinks Hojo is gonna pick her up!  
  
And what's with Kikyou? 


	5. Sango's First Kiss

Miroku waited patiently for Sango to say good bye to her friends.  
  
*4 minutes later*  
  
"So Sango...you're going "out" with Hojo..? Wouldn't you perfer to go "out"  
  
with me? I mean, Hojo's nice....but you know me better...And why would he want to  
  
pick you up?"  
  
"*giggle*no Miroku. Going out means going on a date. And he is picking  
  
me up in one of those things he has...you know..the really really fast things on  
  
the black ground?"  
  
"Oh. Still...he...you know me better..."  
  
"Yes Miroku, but it's always good to get new friends..maybe...even *mumble*  
  
boyfriend..."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"Well...he asked me...and I said yes.."  
  
"Wh...Why???!!"  
  
"Well Miroku, he is looking into something more than you do! He really likes me!  
  
And besides, he's a nice man."  
  
"A nice MAN??!! He's a little crushing boy for gods sake Sango!! You can't  
  
be trusted with such an irresponsible boy!!!"  
  
"Why may I ask?! Cause his hand travels different places than my BOTTOM??!"  
  
"Well...no it's just.."  
  
"Save me the speech!"  
  
And with that Sango stormed off, leaving her friends thinking Miroku was a very   
  
large pervert (cause they heard it) and leaving him in the dust.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Well, I best be off for my DATE. Goodbye everyone, except for MIROKU!"  
  
"Goodbye dear."  
  
"Bye San."  
  
"Goodbye history...I mean Sango"  
  
"....*mumble*whatever"  
  
*outside*  
  
"Hello Sango-Chan! You look even more lovely out of your school clothes!!"  
  
Said Hojo.  
  
"Thanks! You look good too!"  
  
*in the car*  
  
"So...where would you like to go?"  
  
"Um...I don't really know. You choose!"  
  
"Ok! How about..Kikyou?"  
  
"WHAT??!WH..WHERE???"  
  
"Um...Over there?"  
  
"How did she...wait...I don't see her..."  
  
"Oh no! I mean the diner."  
  
Sango:*embaressed*"Oh...yes, silly me. That sounds great!"  
  
*in the diner*  
  
"So..what would you too kids like?"Asked the waitress.  
  
"I'll have the special."Said Hojo.  
  
"And i'll have...the.....Chicken salad please!"  
  
"Right away."  
  
"So.....where did you use to live?"  
  
"Erm...." Let's see...we're in Tokyo now..so..."Hiroshima."  
  
"Oh! I used to live there when I was little!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's really cool."  
  
*babbles and endless chattering (1 hour later)*  
  
"Hese ya food babes."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*tons of food later*(in the car again, now 9:00)  
  
"Lucky it's a Friday!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well...her's your house! How bout we go out next Saturday?"  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
*Miroku stares angrily out of the window*  
  
"Goodbye Hojo-Kun!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
*kiss*  
  
*Miroku screams and is open mouthed*  
  
*Sango walks from street to house and goes next to the door*  
  
*Mroku still open mouthed and staring out of the window*  
  
Wow...my...first...kiss...she thought. And it wasn't Miroku!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I proved Kagome wrong! Wow..it was...whoa..  
  
*Miroku fell down still open mouthed*  
  
Well....better...go...to....sleep....brush..my...kissed...teeth..  
  
yeah...ok....*walks up stairs*  
  
############################################################################################  
  
  
  
Poor Miroku!! *cries*  
  
Sorry but no Kagome in this chappie..next one will have bunches. 


	6. Auther's Note

Just to tell you, There is a reason I named this fic 9 Months.  
  
But I won't tell you yet. Way to much of a spoiler.  
  
And Sango and Miroku ARE gonna be together.  
  
I'll tell you when Sango turns 18. I really don't want her to be  
  
17 at the time.  
  
Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! 


	7. 1 Last Note

Ah!! Thankyou all soooo much!! EEK!! I got reviews!! Cool! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!!  
  
I'm so sorry for making two notes but still thankyou!!  
  
*cries with joy* 


	8. Kagome's Heart Put Back Together

Kagome hudeddled in the back of a room.  
  
It was...so cold...such a very cold world. Why did she deserve this?  
  
She...tried to be so nice...to everyone..and he chose her over..  
  
me?? Why Inuyasha? Why does everything have to fall apart now? Sango and  
  
Miroku left, Inuyasha favors Kikyou, and Kaede's dead!  
  
(She found Kaede's dead body when she came back)  
  
Why? She found herself baffled.  
  
"It shouldn't be this painful. Weren't you expecting it?"  
  
Asked a cold voice.  
  
"Of coarse!! Leave me alone who ever you are!!"Kagome said angrily.  
  
Out of the dephs of the room stepped Kanna. Kagome gasped.   
  
"N..no..not right now..please!Ple.."But she was cut off, by a horrible pain  
  
releasing through her body. Like a giant spider. She had felt this before...  
  
The other time Kanna ripped Kagome's soul out. But...it never hurt  
  
this bad! Maybe cause she knew Inuyasha would help her then.  
  
Suddenly a rush of light and a small scream was heard and saw.  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha? Why are..you and Kikyou here?"The girl asked.  
  
"Well DUH Kagome. I already told you, I care about you!"  
  
Kikyou:*pops up behind Inuyasha*"Yeah, me too!"  
  
"What's wrong with Kikyou Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well...she got this one girls soul..and it happened to be a fragment  
  
of her own. So...she riverted back to her old self.(saying Tami's dream here)"  
  
"Yeeeeeep."  
  
"So....i'm...not Kikyou?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Inuyasha...i'm so sorry...I was such a fool..."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. We understand. Now, let's go get Naraku! Whenever   
  
Kagura or Kanna are near, that must mean Naraku's close."  
  
Kikyou and Kagome:*smile*(not evily)  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha!"  
  
*Dun-DUn-DUNNNN!!! Kikyou joined your party!!*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"Kik...Kikyou and Inuyasha...you're bolth still...alive?!"Said Naraku.  
  
"Yep. But sorry to say you won't be for long."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou:Get out weapons.  
  
"Die! WIIIIINNDDD SCCAAAAR!!!!"  
  
"Die Naraku!"  
  
"*Whoa this is weird*Um...yeah...die!"  
  
*NAraku dodges Kikyou's, gets blown apart by Kagome (And as ussual is still  
  
alive)And Kagura blows off Inuyasha's wind scar.*  
  
*one hour later*Kagome is unconsios and Kikyou barely gripping onto  
  
consiousness with Inuyasha alive and kickin! Kagura has run away and Kanna  
  
refuses to do anything*  
  
"Face it Naraku! There's no way you can win!"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Wha..what?"  
  
"So i'll take the thing most precious to you. Or..second perhaps..."  
  
"Wha..No!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango woke up. She was used to the closed in space now.  
  
"Sango dear!!! Time for breakfast!!"  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
*down the stairs*  
  
"How was your date?"  
  
*Miroku's at the table staring rudely at Sango and Kagome's mom.*  
  
"It was pretty good!"  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Didja kiss em??!!"Asked Sota.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
*growl*  
  
"Sota, have you tried the pickles?"  
  
(Oh no!! Not more crunchy pickles!!)  
  
"Um...yeah...."  
  
"Have some more!!"*Stuffs pickles down his throat*  
  
"Anyaway, what should I do today?"  
  
"You can take today off dear!! Today is Saturday."  
  
One week...another date with Hojo...she thought.  
  
"fmaaAKJkjJknNCF"Said Sota.  
  
*growl*  
  
"Hojo is very cute Sango!"  
  
That was soooooooo it! With that Miroku walked out.  
  
"Well...that was rude. Said Sango.  
  
*giggle from the mom*  
  
I'll show her...i'm gonna get a date and piss her off...with...MARY!!Peeeerfect!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Slaps Miroku*  
  
Well..he gets to see what it's like to be jealous....  
  
Sango:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Miroku:Hey!!Shutup!!Saaaannnngoooo!!!  
  
And what does Naraku have up his sleeve? OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	9. Kagome Kidnapped!

Chapter Warning: tiny ammount of cursing (not super bad words though.)  
  
Makout session (no details)  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 (if there was a PG-11 i'd use it now.  
  
Loves,  
  
Tami.  
  
"By taking what is most precious to you, or at least second."Said Naraku.  
  
"What are you planning Naraku??!"  
  
"Inuyasha!! Take Kagome and run!! Don't you get it? SECOND important??"  
  
Said Kikyou.  
  
"Wha...NOOO!!"  
  
Naraku quickly scooped down and got the unconsious girl.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou:"Nooooo!!!!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaagooooooooommmmmeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"  
  
*one hour later*  
  
"How..could I have let her get away so fast?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not your fault! Naraku must have been planning this!!"  
  
"No..he sounded like he was surprised she didn't kill us."  
  
"But still..it wasn't your fault Inuyasha."  
  
"It was....I should have been there for her."  
  
"Don't say that! You were! You're just putting yourself down when we shoud   
  
be over there helping her!"  
  
"Yeah...but Kikyou....."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
*pulls him off the floor*  
  
"Let's get her!"  
  
"o..ok!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Let me go you....you...jerk!"  
  
"Sadly enough, I cannot do that currently my dear."  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL WITH YOUR STUPID SPAWN AND YOUR STUPID MONSTER  
  
AND YOUR STUPID BARRIER BUT YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS AND EVERYONE HATES YOU!!"  
  
"isn't that your story Kagome?"  
  
"N...no!! What do you mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha obviously has replaced you with Kikyou. Don't be a fool. The boy is as hard-headed  
  
as Kohaku."  
  
".........n...no.....that's....not......true *cry*"  
  
"Don't be silly Kikyou girl. Kill him with me, and she'll never have him."  
  
".......you...dirty bastard....you'll pay for calling me that.....I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
"MY NAME IS KAGOME!!! NOT KIKYOU!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!"  
  
"Fool!"  
  
Out of Kagome's body came an enormous light, blinding to the night. Her eyes went stone cold.  
  
Her fists bunched.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"she let out a scream of pain and revenge while sould gathered  
  
around and all in unison, lunged toward the befuddled Naraku.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*aaahhhhaahhh*  
  
"Kikyou....what was that??"Inuyasha jumped straight out of his sleep to see a sleeping miko.  
  
He stared. Everything...was so different now. Kikyou was back, and he was happy about that...  
  
but.....Kagome....he missed her. They were going to kill Naraku...together. Him and Kikyou.  
  
To rescue Kagome from his blood drenched claws, from his dirty spawn, from him!!  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you allright?"  
  
He jumped a little.  
  
"Oh. Kikyou....you think Kagome's ok?"  
  
"......I don't know."  
  
"Kikyou.....i'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For betraying you."  
  
"But...you didn't. I know that now."  
  
"I know but....you died an early death. If you weren't to have met me, Kikyou, you could  
  
have lived."  
  
"But.....I wouldn't have been with you."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
*kiss* 


	10. Why Do I Care?

(back to PG-13 rating)  
  
(tiny ammount of lime, TINY, just like juicy details of kissing.  
  
and suggestive lanuage.  
  
Nothing to bad)  
  
"So...Miroku.....do...you have any dates?"Asked Kagome's mother.  
  
"Yeeeep."Said Miroku.  
  
"What?"Sango asked.  
  
"I have a date. With the most beeeaaaauuuuutiful girl in the school. "  
  
"erm...who...if I may ask."  
  
"Well..if you must know Sango-Chan, Mary."  
  
Sango and K Mom: "WHAT??!!"  
  
"That girl was a toture to Kagome!!!! Miroku, won't you see a good girl? Like Ayumi...or...  
  
even Sango?"  
  
Miroku:Being sure to walk by the angry Sango: Sorry, but I won't deny love."  
  
*Tami slapped Miroku again*  
  
"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!!!! HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS."  
  
Sango ran to her room and muffled curse words into her pillow.  
  
Why was she always feeling this way? She wished she could just forget him.  
  
Forget hearing the word "Jealousness" just....forget about every thing.  
  
"Sango, are you alright dear?"Asked K mom.  
  
"Um....yes. I'm sorry you had to see me this way mam."  
  
"Oh dear.....Miroku is just jealous of Hojo-Kun and you. Don't let him get  
  
to you. He's just being childish."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Boys do that you kow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well....i'm going to go get pickles..."  
  
*muffled "NO" from Sota in the door over*  
  
"Gramps!!! She's getting the pickles!!!"Sad Sota.  
  
"Sota!!!!"  
  
K mom left. Sango held her pillow close to heart and began to cry a little.  
  
C'mon Sango!! Don't be pathetic!! You're so much stronger than this!!  
  
Don't....cry....Sango...she thought.  
  
*later that night*  
  
"Well....I've gotta go pick up Mary."  
  
*Sango looked down at her feet.*  
  
"Goodbye....Miroku. Have a nice time."  
  
(Sango's thought)  
  
With that whore....  
  
*BAM!!*  
  
########################################################  
  
*the date*  
  
"So, Mary. How have you been?"  
  
"Oh, like so cool! This girl walked up to me, and said you were like, so totally hot, so i'm  
  
like "Whhhaaaaateeeevvvvverrrrr!" And she's like...he's a perfect match!! And then i'm like...  
  
go...like away!!!  
  
So she's like, hey...that's rather rude  
  
And i'm like, well, this is to.  
  
And toooooootally like stepped on her shoes!!"  
  
"In...ter...es*ZZZZZ*ting..."  
  
"Let's like, hit the theater now!!"  
  
"O...k..."  
  
*The things i do for love*  
  
*movie theater*  
  
*Miroku's Pov*  
  
She wouldn't shutup!!!! And the movie was soooooooooooooooooooo boring!!  
  
But then, it suddenly got more intresting.(Evil grin.)  
  
I was stunned when she put her lips upon mine!!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOHHH YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Of coarse, I kissed back....feeling a small nudge in my brain  
  
as her tounge grazed my lips.(Ewwwwwwwww........)  
  
*Mary's pov*  
  
Yeah, ok. He was losing his intrest. He didn't even respond when I did the hair  
  
flip and smile, so I kssed him.  
  
Hey, why hold back. Anyway, that's pretty much all we did throughout the  
  
movie.  
  
Give me a break.  
  
He was...a good kisser after all ;). 


	11. Simple And Clean

(PG-13 for very large violence and major angst)*Simple and Clean sung by the  
  
amazing artist Utada Hikaru*  
  
"Let's go Kikyou!!"  
  
she climbed atop the hanyou's back.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha!! Here we go!!"  
  
I And K: "Hang on Kagome!!!"  
  
*Naraku's castle*  
  
Inuyasha stared, scared to believe what he saw.  
  
"Ka...Ka....KAGGGOOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"oh my god. Kagome.....Kagome...talk...speak...say something!!"  
  
Said the cries of her friends, Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
"KAGOOOMME!!!!"  
  
Her lifeless body stood surrounded by a pool of blood, and a dead Naraku.  
  
When you walk away/  
  
you don't hear me say/  
  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
  
Simple and clean/  
  
is the way that you're making me feel tonight/  
  
it's hard, to let it go.  
  
*inu's pov*  
  
She was just there. All that I could do for her was cry out her name. Her eyes, emotionless  
  
as they were when she was under Kanna's control. Ka...Kagome was dead.  
  
The scent of life and sakura blossoms was now erased by the smell of death and blood.  
  
Naraku was dead to. But...I didn't care. I just wanted her, to come back.  
  
To tell her that I cared about her, that Kikyou was in pain too.  
  
I remembered all of the times we had togeher. When I held her hand through  
  
the blue fire, but I was to hard-headed to admit that I cared about her.  
  
I regreted everything. Not hugging her every second she was alive....Not  
  
giving her the attention she deserved.....I was torn. Like when I thought  
  
I lost Kikyou to that cliff.  
  
Why did it have to come to this?  
  
Why did it have to come to this?  
  
KAGOME!! TELL ME TO SIT!! TELL ME TO SIT!!!!  
  
you're giving me/  
  
to many things, lately/  
  
you're all I need/  
  
you smiled at me, and said/  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love you/  
  
but does that mean I have to/  
  
meet your father"  
  
when we are older you will understand/  
  
what I meant, when I said/  
  
no, I don't think life is quite that simple/  
  
*Kik's pov*  
  
I couldn't see. I couldn't hear Inuyasha's cries. I couldn't breathe.  
  
I saw her blank eyes, empty and completely soul-less.  
  
I whispered her name in my mind many times.  
  
I tried to look for Inuyasha, but suddenly I felt faint.  
  
I could feel my knees clamp together as I fell to the ground, stunned.  
  
Those eyes, so...gone. Her eyes....where were they?! Where were her   
  
eyes damnit?!  
  
I looked to Inuyasha but he was fading. Eveything...was fading.  
  
But me and her.  
  
For the one time in my life, I was scared.  
  
I was frightened out of my mind.  
  
Her eyes, somehow they were comforting.  
  
But now they were replaced with this empty black orb.  
  
Where were her eyes??!  
  
I slowly drifted from consiousness.  
  
When you walk away/  
  
you don't hear me say/  
  
"Please, oh baby...don't go"/  
  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight/  
  
It's hard to let it go.../  
  
*so simple and clean...heen....*  
  
The daily things/  
  
That keep us all, busy/  
  
are confusing me./  
  
that's when you came to me, and said/  
  
"Wish I could prove I love you,  
  
but does that mean I have to walk, on water?"  
  
When we are older you'll understand/  
  
that it's enough when I say so /  
  
And maybe, some things are that simple./ 


	12. Houshi, I realise now

Chapter rating: PG-13 for angry Sango warning. *small children are suggested  
  
to leave now*  
  
Yep. There she was. Frenching Houshi. Whore. Stupid stupid whore.*GEEER*  
  
Miroku stepped inside and let a sigh out of him lip gloss covered lips.  
  
"Have a nice time Houshi?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's good."  
  
She pushed him out of the way causing a little yelp.  
  
"Now, if you wouldn't mind, i'm going to Hojo's house."  
  
"At 2:00 in the morning??!!"  
  
"Why not? He's a wild boy..."  
  
"Sango, I can't alow you to do such a thing. The competing with eachother has  
  
gone far enough."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"This is just...to far. Sango, i'm sorry. I won't see Mary anymore if you  
  
stop this."  
  
Sango stopped.  
  
"Wh....w....why would....I care anyway?"  
  
He took her in his arms.  
  
"I know you do Sango. Because lovers can tell eachothers feelings."  
  
She gasped a little and looked up into his warm face.  
  
"Miroku??!!"She gasped.  
  
He was fading. Fading away with the rest of the world.  
  
It was pitch black now, until a sharp ray of light came down.  
  
"Ko....haku?"  
  
"........."  
  
Kohaku raised his arm, exposing his weapon. She was in her hunter's outfit.  
  
"AAh..."she said, feeling the sharp blade cut into her arm, then her throat.  
  
She couldn't breathe.  
  
God..help..me.....someone, help me.....please!! She thought.  
  
A staff was raised and she saw Miroku smiling down on her, protecting  
  
her.  
  
She slowly lost the image and was in her bed.  
  
"Sango!!! Wake up!!! Sango-Chan!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
Miroku and K Mom were on her bed. Apparently Sango had been having a dream.  
  
After K mom went out of the bedroom she found her self face to face with him.  
  
Houshi.  
  
The kind face.  
  
The wark touch.  
  
The blue eyes.  
  
The pure soul.  
  
The fire burning in her soul.  
  
Her shoulder to cry upon.  
  
The one who cared most about her.  
  
The perverted monk  
  
who always found a way to make her jealous.  
  
The only one she would get jealous for.  
  
The one she denied.  
  
The one she pitied.  
  
The one girls fell for.  
  
The one who would always be by her side.  
  
The one who always protected her.  
  
The one who shed tears for her.  
  
Who she shed tears for.  
  
Houshi.  
  
The boy.  
  
She.  
  
Loved. 


	13. Regrets And Tears

angsty apologies for Kagome dying, but do not fear!! I have the power of my key board and a new   
  
chappie  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha...I was scared.....because....you didn't come back to get me...."  
  
"Ka...gome?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
*hug*  
  
*another flashback*  
  
"Are you crying? Hey!! No crying!!"  
  
"What am I sopposed to do then stupid?! LAUGH?!"  
  
"Just shutup and let me protect you!"  
  
"Inu..yasha..."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
She was surprised. She was surprised I had emotions.   
  
Kagome.  
  
I wish I could have told you that I cared about you from the beginning....  
  
That I loved you....  
  
I remember when you shed tears for me.  
  
Kikyou did...  
  
but when she died....  
  
what can I do to protect you now Kagome??  
  
Tell me...  
  
please...  
  
tell me...  
  
to sit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't move.  
  
Why can't I move?  
  
What is this gunk?  
  
I think i'm gonna hurl.  
  
ugh.  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Help me Inuyasha!!"  
  
"I...can't....breathe...god this is sick!"  
  
This is soooooo gross.....  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
Kagome floated, trapped in some green gunk, scared out of her mind after finding Inuyasha wasn't  
  
there. Naraku's words trailed through her mind. Inuyasha will come for me. He hasn't replaced  
  
me. Has he?  
  
No....  
  
Way......  
  
No.....  
  
hmum.  
  
A light suddenly appeared.  
  
Hm...  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
"....."  
  
Before her stood a beautiful priesstess, (who's identity I will reveal shortly)  
  
"Please, help me."  
  
"There is no way to."  
  
"Um...yeah...you can get me out of this gunk..."  
  
"Your soul is restless, there's no way to help you."  
  
"Um..yeah I think we're talking about two different things right now. Anyway...can you please let me  
  
out of this gunk?"  
  
The young woman touched Kagome's face.  
  
Ok...time to freak out now...Kagome thought.  
  
The womans already pale hands turned more pale, sending a white light around Kagome's face.  
  
"Don't worry, i'll purify you dear."  
  
"What? He..Hey! Let go of me!!"  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	14. Pure Thoughts

Sango gulped as she was held close to the monk's chest.  
  
"Miro.."  
  
"Shh. Sango you worried me. I tried my best to wake you up while you screamed out Kohaku's  
  
name as well as mine. What happened in your dream?"  
  
All she could do was stare. She felt the flames rise to her cheeks as she realised what she  
  
wanted. To be with him. It's funny...all this time...I didn't notice it, and now one simple  
  
dream and I realise it. Baffling.  
  
He stared with his large blue eyes. Into hers. For that second, there was nothing but him and her.  
  
"Sango...are you alright? Because i've...b..."  
  
He was baffled as her lips met his.  
  
For that one second of his life no naughty things trailed through his mind. Just his true love  
  
for Sango. He looked into her beautiful light brown eyes and was drawn into them, hoping never  
  
to return. It was just a lip-to-lip kiss. Simple and Clean (A/N *Tee-Hee*)  
  
"Miroku!!! I need you in the kitchen!!!"Said Kagome's mother.(She needed help cutting the crunchy  
  
pickles)  
  
He drew his lips off of hers, finding it a very hard thing to do. He blushed a little (A/N well that's  
  
unusual XD) And quickly got off of her bed, before walking out of the door flashed a pure lovely  
  
smile at her.  
  
No thoughts trailed through her mind. She was surprised at her shy self for doing such  
  
a thing. She let a wide smile creep up her face thinking, that he was finally with her.  
  
Never again would there be another boy, or girl.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kikyou...."Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kagome wasn't the reincarnation of you....so who was she of?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I was born of a fresh soul. A fresh soul is one who has never been reincarnated.  
  
Kagome, may be a fresh soul."  
  
"So she is?"  
  
"Possibly. But then again she could be an incarnate."  
  
"But not of you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So we've decided, with our 1/4 of the jewel, and with Naraku's (A/N He's dead. Kagome killed him.  
  
*Woot!!*) shards, we will resurect her."  
  
"That's my plan!"  
  
"And we'll do it together."  
  
"Kikyou :)"  
  
:)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome got a better view of the girl now. She was beautiful, wearing long robes over  
  
her silk kimono, pastel colors of Kikyou blossoms all over it. (A/N Kikyou means Chinease bell  
  
flower and the flower is quite pretty) She had beautiful long black silk hair down to her  
  
waist, and it was down. She starred at the blank spot between the woman's chest and left  
  
arm. She gasped. Could this be......The ancient...Medoriko?(A/N Medoriko made the jewel)  
  
A large form of Kirara appeared by her side and Kagome gasped. She quickley motioned  
  
for the cat to come and help her but it growled. She allmost got angry at Kirara for doing this  
  
until she remembered that Medoriko lived when Kikyou and Inuyasha were together.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
aaakkkkkkk!!!!  
  
I love this chappie!!!  
  
I can't hold off Miroku and Sango for any longer!!!  
  
preview of next chappie-  
  
Fukai Mori-Deep Forest Of My Thoughts  
  
Medoriko is doing something to Kagome...but what is it?  
  
And for all you hentai's out there I DON'T MEAN SEXUALLY  
  
*sweatdrop* 


End file.
